


Nostalgia Month 2019

by i_write_hurt_not_comfort



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Free!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Endings - everyone lives, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nostalgia Month 2019, Rain, Snow, cute stuff, its a mess sorry, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_hurt_not_comfort/pseuds/i_write_hurt_not_comfort
Summary: A series of short 500-1000 word oneshots which coincide with @i-write-hurt-not-comfort & @lelachen's "Nostalgia Month) on tumblr.Characters listed in order of appearance in pairings. Updates every Wednesday and Sunday.





	1. Free!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Free! - Person A and Person B going on a nice walk in the woods when it suddenly starts to downpour.  
> Characters: Rei/Nagisa.  
> this is a bit random lol it was cute to write tho ;^; felt so wholesome.  
> enjoy!

"Have you told your parents yet?" 

Rei spoke softly, knowing full-well it was a sensitive question. And most likely a sensitive answer too, as Nagisa's grip tightened around his hand a moment later.

"No," The blonde spoke sheepishly, wriggling his fingers which were intertwined with Rei's. A faint smile still tugged at his lips nonetheless. "I'm afraid what they'll think, or say…"

"Your parents like me though," Rei pointed out. 

"Yeah, I know," Nagisa still wore a smile at his lips, but the nervous whine woven into his words made Rei's heart ache. "But they… won't like us _together_ , you know? They want me to have a girlfriend, a-and have children. And I don't wanna disappoint them…" 

Subtly, Rei gave his hand another reassuring squeeze. 

In truth, they'd gotten together over two months ago. Each minute they spent together amounted into something really special, and the moment their mutual attraction became known, they were a couple. 

At first, they intended to keep it a secret. But then Nagisa told Haru and Makoto over text. And Rei didn't care so much about that one; they'd left for university. Besides, of course they'd be happy for them. 

Rei was a little more hesitant when it came to their _new_ swim team. What if they judged them? Or disregarded them as their leaders? His hesitancy had been for nothing, however; they weren't bothered. 

When it came to their parents, both Rei _and_ Nagisa were a little more conflicted. 

The first to tell their parents had been Rei, oddly enough. Sure, they weren't _too_ pleased, but even a blind person could see it wasn't going to interfere with his grades or sports. So, they got over the initial annoyance fairly quickly.

For Nagisa, it was a little more complicated. And out of fear of being spotted by someone who knew his parents, the two were often forced to retreat to somewhere more remote than conventional date settings. 

Which was why they were here, on a cloudy Sunday afternoon in April, strolling through a forest. 

The weather had been getting nicer as of late. But that didn't stop Nagisa from wearing that obnoxious yellow raincoat which Rei tried so hard not to find downright adorable.

"Is it raining?" Nagisa asked, tilting his head curiously up at the sky. 

"I don't think s-" Rei began to speak, but just as he reached the last word, he felt a speck of rain splash against his face. 

There was a single rumble of thunder, before a few odd splashes turned into a torrential downpour in the space of ten seconds. 

Still linked at the hands, Rei and Nagisa darted under the nearest tree, attempting to dry themselves the best they could. But to no avail; they were already drenched. 

"Hehe, _yuck_ ," Nagisa stuck his tongue out, causing a blush to creep onto Rei's cheeks. "Hey, if Haru-chan was here right now, what's the betting he'd have stripped to swim already?

Rei chuckled. "Pretty high, if you ask me." 

Nagisa smiled, and it was enough to keep Rei smiling too.

He glanced up at the sky, shrouded by clouds. And just at that moment, a flash of lightning struck the forest ahead. The thunder came approximately five seconds later. 

Rei clenched Nagisa's hand harder when the second rumble sounded. 

"This reminds me of that time you nearly drowned at sea!"

"D-Don't say that so excitedly!" Rei yelped in defense, wincing as another flash of lightning appeared. "Need I remind you that I almost _died_?!"

"Man, that would've been _sad,_ " Nagisa chuckled, not sounding overly sincere. 

Once again, Rei _had_ to laugh a little.

The two stood there in silence for a bit over ten minutes before eventually, the thunder settled down. But the rain still poured relentlessly, and the thick black clouds up ahead showed no signs of dispersing any time soon. 

"The forecast didn't say anything about rain…" Rei sighed in defeat, realising that he'd ultimately get soaked. 

"Hehe, and _I'm_ the one with the intuition to bring a raincoat!" Nagisa boasted. Matter-of-factly, he puffed his chest out. "Do you think anyone else is stuck out in the rain in this forest?"

"Unlikely," Rei said, "This isn't exactly the ideal location for dates, is it?" 

"I like it," Nagisa smiled. Spinning on his heel, he laced the fingers of his unoccupied hand within Rei's, pressing their bodies together. 

Then, he leant up, placing his lips softly onto Rei's. And instantly, he melted into the kiss. The embrace felt warm, despite the pouring rain surrounding them.

Usually, they wouldn't even dream of engaging in affection whilst in public. That was saved strictly for their own homes (when they were home alone), and their study sessions after school (when they were alone, in a classroom.) Therefore, this in itself felt like a true milestone. The moment had _weight_ to it.

"Can we go back to yours?" Nagisa asked, giving a subtle wink. And Rei knew that suggestive, sneaky wink; it was Nagisa's way of saying he was up to no good. 

"Well, I'm home alone right now…" Rei fidgeted needlessly on the spot. He knew what Nagisa was insinuating, and it made him blush irrefutably. 

"Perfect! We can dry off at yours!" 

"We're not going _out_ in the _rain,_ Nagisa!" Rei attempted to protest. But he knew it was futile; Nagisa had made his mind up. "Fine, but make sure we dry off first, before you get off with you… _business._ "

"Hmm… no promises!" Nagisa quipped, giving Rei one last peck on the lips, before taking his hand and dragging him back out of the rain. 

He winced, already getting ready to whine at Nagisa. But the ecstatic expression plastered across his face was enough to make Rei smile too. 

"I wish the others could join us," Nagisa said quietly, his feet snapping the twigs beneath him. 

Rei attempted to stuff his unoccupied hand in a pocket, but found it was already soaked. "I'm sure they'd enjoy it. Haru would be swimming in that puddle by now."

"And Makoto would've befriended at least three stray cats by now." He sighed. "This is fun." 

"As much as you're having fun right now, I do have to say…" Rei frowned. "I am thoroughly _soaked_."

"Hehe," Nagisa snickered, leading their way back to the path eventually. "You should've bought a raincoat like me!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> be sure to comment and check out @lelachen's tumblr for art!  
> you can find me @i-write-hurt-not-comfort :)


	2. Kuroshitsuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Kuroshitsuji - Them huddled by the fireplace at night after making snow angels in the fresh snow.  
> Characters: Grell/Undertaker  
> i mean this one is just moderately kinky fluff.  
> enjoy!

It rarely snowed in England. If anything, it snowed less and less across the years, the yearly snow switching to rain, instead. Even through the decades she'd been there, Grell had only gotten to experience it once a year, or less. 

It was an early December morning in 1850 when it snowed again. 

"Darling, you _know_ the snow messes up my make-up." 

It wasn't much of a secret that Grell was in a relationship with Undertaker. The fact was well known around the Grim Reaper Association. And whilst Undertaker had left his job over a decade ago, the only person to have an issue with it was Will. Each time the topic came up, he went off on the same rant, about how any issues caused by the other would be indirectly _(or directly)_ endorsed by Grell, and that she’d have to deal with the consequences as well.

But Grell could just about forgive Will.

The two lived in a small house in the countryside slightly out of London. It was beaten down, abandoned, but still nicely decorated with antique furniture and the like. The windows were half shattered, leaving two inches of snow building on the window panes. Outside was covered in a blanket of white, glinting partially in the evening sun. 

"It was the perfect opportunity, you see~" Undertaker chimed, kicking a few logs into the fire. He cackled at the frown which donned his partner's lipstick-smeared lips. "Hehe, would you like a drink? A hot one, perhaps?" 

"I _suppose,_ " she grumbled begrudgingly, "it _could_ make up for your appalling ways of treating such a delicate lady."

"My, my, I could certainly think of other words to describe you other than _delicate_." 

"Oooh~ I _like_ that side of you." Grell gave a seductive wink.

"I do apologise if you didn't appreciate my idea." Undertaker didn't sound particularly sincere. "I only wanted to make snow angels with you." 

"Hmph.”

Grell waited in silence for a few minutes as Undertaker wandered over to their kitchen, the side of their small living space, and began preparing the tea. The fire in front of her burned bright red. Red had always been her favourite colour. 

"What might you be staring at, milady?" Undertaker said, softly placing the mug of smouldering tea between her fingers. 

"The fire," she said, a flirtatious edge to her words. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" 

Undertaker sat down beside her, nestling his head against her hair, under her head fell into the crook of his neck. "Whatever do you mean?" 

"The red, burning, _fiery_ passion," Grell responded, "Mmm yes. It's _romantic._ I could _die_ for it~"

"Is that a threat?" he whispered directly into her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear lobes. 

Exploiting the proximity, Grell quickly turned her head and snatched a kiss from Undertaker. "It is if you want it to be~"

Derisively, Undertaker gave a wry chuckle. "Darling, I'm afraid your snow angel could be tainted." 

"Oh _please,_ I _hardly_ think _you_ can call yourself an angel," Grell scoffed, giving a false pout. “An angel of _death_ , perhaps.”

Undertaker once again found himself chuckling. "Yes, you are right about that, indeed. But _you,_ my darling; I believe you'd _easily_ pass as an angel." 

"Oh _stop_ it you, you'll make me blush," Grell flustered over him, swaying back and forth, draping her hair over his shoulders. 

His long, ragged nails trailing over her jawline, Grell felt a shudder run through her. Undertaker smirked, briefly, before planting his lips onto hers. Tongue sliding past her lips, he let out a soft moan. Grell shivered again. And this time, it wasn't from the cold. 

"Are you warm yet, my dear?" Undertaker spoke with a derp, breathy moan, resuming the kiss a second later. Rougher this time, too. 

Grell purred into the kiss, "You _know_ I am~"

"Yes, that's good," he cackled, his other hand raking messily through her hair, "my _angel_ of death~" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! be sure to drop your thoughts below if you liked the ficlet!


	3. Ouran High School Host Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Ouran High School Host Club - Person A and Person B falling asleep together with their heads on the other's shoulder in the backseat of the car while their friend is driving.  
> Characters: Tamaki/Haruhi, and Kyoya (poor third wheel bby)  
> enjoy!

Kyoya hated being the only one of the host club to have a car.

Okay, so maybe “hate” was a strong word. But to put it bluntly, Kyoya _strongly disliked_ effectively being the taxi service of the host club. Those godforsaken twins always _requested_ (read: threatened) to be driven stupid places at stupid times. He felt too guilty rejecting Honey therefore Mori also got free lifts everywhere. And Tamaki…

Tamaki was his best friend. He couldn’t reject that idiot’s requests.

Even if that meant picking him and Haruhi up from a field in the middle of nowhere at 5am, after they’d spent the night watching the meteor shower. In truth, Kyoya would’ve liked to have stayed with them, but when Tamaki and Haruhi’s relationship was still in its development stages, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d be third-wheeling. So, he stayed behind, and willingly awoke at 4am for that doofus.

“Did you have fun?” Kyoya asked the moment Tamaki opened the boot of the car. He and Haruhi didn’t reply at first, and Kyoya thought in defeat for a second that he’d been ignored.

Once they got into the back, though, Tamaki beamed at him, and answered. “Yeah. Thanks, Kyoya.”

Kyoya couldn’t help but laugh.

“Thank you for driving us, by the way,” Haruhi added, “I don’t trust Tamaki on a bus.”

“Hey!” Tamaki pouted. Chuckling, Haruhi buried her head in his shoulder.

And once again, Kyoya was left feeling like a third-wheel, as he started the engine and lifted the foot off his clutch. The sun was just starting to rise over the fields, but it wasn’t enough for him to turn off the heating.

“Did you sleep much?” Kyoya asked after a few minutes of silence, glancing over his shoulder. And sure enough, Haruhi had passed out already.

Checking his shoulder, Tamaki laughed a little. “Not really.”

“Did you get the tent up at all?”

“Uh, no,” Tamaki broke out into a smile. “Haruhi told me she knew what to do, but… we gave up.”

Kyoya also laughed, thinking back to the first time he and Tamaki went camping. Long story short, they only got sleep because Kyoya was capable of reading instructions.

He could see, through the back mirror, that Tamaki’s head was starting the nod. In hindsight, Kyoya didn’t particularly want to be stuck with an awkward silence.

“Did you get any pictures?”

Immediately, Tamaki’s head jerked upwards. “Yeah. You’ll like them.”

A few moments of silence later, when Kyoya turned around again, Tamaki had also fallen asleep.

Kyoya couldn’t stop the subtle smile tugging at his lips. The two looked perfect, nearly, with Haruhi draped over Tamaki’s shoulder, and Tamaki’s head resting on hers. They were also wrapped in a blanket, barely shifting when Kyoya hit a bump in the road.

It was moments like these when Kyoya didn’t mind being their personal taxi service.


	4. Death Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Death Note - Person A and Person B are doing the deed. Unfortunately, they left the window open and a bee has flown in.  
> Characters: Mello/Matt  
> contains sexual content. enjoy!

“Fuck, Matt, you're being lazy.”

It wouldn't be sex between the two of them if Mello didn't shout at Matt at least once. 

"Your fault," Matt grunted, weakly slapping his thigh before deliberately thrusting slower. "You interrupted my gaming." 

"I'm going out later," Mello said, trying to suppress the light grunts escaping his lips as Matt found _that_ spot. "Did you want some ass or not?" 

"Could've just watched porn." Matt gave a dismissive shrug. "It would’ve screamed at me less." 

"Matt, I know the kind of porn you watch, and _that_ statement is _bullshit_." 

He had a point. 

Usually, if they didn't scream at each other, they'd at the very least _talk_ through sex. Neither Matt nor Mello would like to consider themselves a couple. ‘Friends with Benefits’ suited them more. 

Eventually, despite the casual yelling, Matt picked up the pace. Mello could feel himself getting closer to the climax, his palms coating with sweat as he grabbed at the bed sheets. 

His grip promptly loosened when he heard the flick of a lighter. 

"Seriously, Matt?" He cocked an eyebrow. "You're lighting a cigarette when we're mid-sex?" 

"You know what they say," Matt said, the cigarette held tightly between his lips muffling his words. "Cigarettes after sex."

" _After_ , Matt! We're not- _ngh_ , we're not finished yet!" Mello yelled, wondering why the fuck he was putting himself through this. 

"Want a drag?”

"Your bedroom talk is getting worse.”

"Then why're you still here?" 

Mello wondered that too. 

They proceeded in silence for another few minutes. It was only the evening, but as always, they had the lights switched off. God forbid if they ever made _eye contact._ Because of the constant stench of smoke (thanks to the fact that Matt was a hardcore chain-smoker), though, the windows were always kept open. 

Mello had never seen the issue with that. (Other than the fact it made it a _tiny_ bit too cold in winter, but you know, central heating existed for a reason.) 

Until now, at least.

It started off as a quiet buzz; one which was barely noticeable at first. It was background noise, or something even less significant.

When the bee had the _audacity_ to fly up to Mello, however, he _noticed_.

“Fuck, Matt, get f-!”

With little warning, Mello lurched, and Matt went flying off the bed.

“Shit,” Mello hissed, diving off the bed. His arousal died instantly as he bolted from the room. That bee was pissing him off, the way it parked itself on his bed without a care in the world.

“What the hell…?” Matt groaned, picking the cigarette up off the floor. One hand held to his head, he sat up slowly. Once his vision stopped being fuzzy, he laid eyes on the bee. “Fucking hell Mello. It’s only a bee.”

“It didn’t _scare_ me!” Mello yelled from the opposite room. “It just… waltzed in here! Stupid asshole.”

“I don’t think the bee understands you, Mells,” Matt chuckled, glancing downwards at his erection, unscathed, and shaking his head. A little later, he set his gaze on the bee again.

From that incident onwards, Mello and Matt kept the windows shut during sex.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> be sure to comment and check out @lelachen's tumblr for art!  
> you can find me @i-write-hurt-not-comfort :)


End file.
